shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kazekage21
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the User:Kazekage21 page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of the one who manages this wiki, MARINES!!! such as Fleet Admiral [[User:FoolishMortalFOOL|''' FoolishMortalFOOL']] {C}Or me! I'm the king here! Admiral [[User:1NF3RNO|' 1NF3RNO']] Hey! Don't forget about me! Admiral [[User:Galcion|' Galcion']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Yo Hey, welcome to tha wiki. I'm a Vice Admiral here and if you need any help feel free ta ask. BTW, the nickname Kaze is already taken a la me. I know this message may seem jobless and random, but hey! Thats me! ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 14:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) No sweat! Think nothing of it, man. If I like something, i'll say so. :) Also, i'm more than willing to do a RP with you, but i'd need to ask you something important first. Now when you bring up RPs here on Ship of Fools, what came to my mind was a simple get-together of one or more of our own characters on the chat (which ultimately won't be taken too seriously, since it's the chat and everything. The serious stuff is reserved for stories on this site.) On the subject of stories, we also have what many users (including myself) call "collaborations," or collabs for short. It's the same thing as a RP on the chat, except it has more of a plot, and is usually planned out with care between the 2 or more users involved. For more information about collaborations, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki rules page (which can be found if you go to the bottom of the home page and click the link at the bottom that says Ship of Fools Wiki.) Either way, I don't mind doing a RP or a collab. What can I say? I'm a pleaser. :P Anyway, now that that's all out in the open, feel free to discuss what you want to do; and if it's a collab, then please tell me anything you may have in plan for the story, as it's important to get our facts straight and what not. Also, if you plan on doing a collab with me, i'd appreciate it if you were to take a look at my blog "ROLL CALL!," which can be found on the blog section of my profile. Everything will be explained as to why i'd like you to take a look once you see it for yourself. Right then, I think that's enough rambling on my part. >_>; Sorry 'bout that, I can be quite the long-winded talker sometimes. Also, it's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time on Ship of Fools. ^_^ Now then... AS NEWLY APPOINTED VICE ADMIRAL OF THIS SITE, I SHALL TAKE MY DRAMATIC LEAVE!!! DON!!! UP, UP, AND AWAY!!! 0m3g4 raises his arms into the air and begins to fly off into the sunset that just automatically appeared because I demanded it to Wyvern 0m3g4 17:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah, alright then. A collab it is. Now, as for who i'd like to have participate in the story... Hmmm, to be honest, I haven't read either character's page yet, so I should start doing that now and then get back to you on my decision. >_< Also, the same question applies to you as well. You have a good selection to choose from when it comes to my characters. Most people however, seem to prefer collabing with my Jolly Pirates. lol But if you want, there's also my Ika Bounty Hunters (whom I haven't done much work on lately, >_>) my Collosal Pirates (again, still need to work more on them,) Tombstone Grim (he's ready to go at any time,) and Blade D. Kris (who's sorta half ready. I just need to give her something to fight with, other than straight up martial arts.) Anyway, i'll be sure to get to reading your characters' pages so that I can get everything squared away. Talk to you soon. Wyvern 0m3g4 23:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, no problem! As for one of your characters, well it's a tough decision. :\ They're both amazing, and a tad creepy, in their own respective ways. Though I think Kojiro would be a nice opponent for Spike. What do you think? Wyvern 0m3g4 01:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hm, I guess I don't mind starting things off. Though i'd like to know what the title of our story will be. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me, and we can work things out from there. Oh, and before I forget, what exactly do you have planned for this collab? Is it going to be a straight-up brawl between Kojiro and Spike? Or something else? Wyvern 0m3g4 01:30, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that sounds good! Spike could possibly be there because he may have overheard the execution going on, and decided to check it out? Because if he did, then he'd want to stop it anyway he can, since he's a nice guy like that (which would be a good reason for why Spike and Kojiro clash in the story as well.) As for the title, I like how it sounds. But i'd like to ask; is it OK if I got permission to extend the title so that it looks like a title that would be used for an anime episode? Kind of like, "The Tyrant and the Adventurer. A Mighty Clash Between Two Zoans!" Is that OK? I don't mind if you say no, as I just wanted to run this by you first. Also, could I also suggest something else? What if it was "The Tyrant and the Wannabe Pirate King"? I thought that would've been a good title, as it would fit into a sort of monarchy theme going on. But again, if you disagree, please tell me, and i'll be more than willing to work this out with you. (Urgh, for some reason, my signature isn't working. -_- But just so you know, this is Wyvern 0m3g4 again.) Alright, so everything's set up now. Cool. :) Also, I noticed that I screwed up when talking about the title and said "Tyrant" instead of "Warlord." >_> If you want, we can still go with Warlord, since that's what I was implying anyway. As for the collab, i'll be sure to get started on it sometime today, so keep your eyes peeled. :) (And my signature is STILL not working! o_0 This is Wyvern 0m3g4 again.) ...Oh, I see what was wrong with my signature. I... WASN'T LOGGED IN!!! 0_0 Boy, do I feel stupid now... >_< (And how was it that I got to be a Vice Admiral again?! XD) Wyvern 0m3g4 14:42, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah, OK. So Tyrant it is. And just so that I will remember later, it's going to be "The Tyrant and the Wannabe Pirate King. A Mighty Clash Between Two Zoans!," correct? Wyvern 0m3g4 14:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) OK, cool. Thanks for all the help, Kazekage. I'll get to work as soon as I can. Wyvern 0m3g4 15:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Ive noticed you have great ideas for DF's. But sadly over 370 Devil Fruit's have been made, however. The other day I managed to create and assort a list of every Devil Fruit made so far in this wiki. Devil Fruit Shop <~ Check this page out. I suggest before you create fruit's you check this page to see if they are or aren't created :) Which saves me from ruining your wiki experience :) Which i hate doing btw. 1NF3RNO ' talk 22:27, October 18, 2011 (UTC) A collab? That seem's like a good idea to me ^^ Id love to, Which of your character's would be collabing with which of mine? '1NF3RNO ' talk 22:43, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm Dokugata vs Nova Blade ay? Are you sure you want to put Dokugata through a brutal defeat? >=3 That sound's intriguing ^-^ I'd like to know whatcha think of Nova too xD '1NF3RNO ' talk 23:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll think about it. :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 19:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Tsuchibukai Thanks man. And you gotta know....this character has multiple personality disorder, and his other personality is the one who joins the Tsuchibukai. His real personality doesn't know anytihng about it. I'm thinking something along those lines. Or I will just create another character to replace him. Anyway, I'm saving my spot in it. Kuriani 22:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but can we colab later though. I might be free in two weeks or so. Kuriani 22:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I gotta tell you man, your characters are some of the best characters I have ever seen. These types of characters makes me wish onepiece had a more dark theme. I'm gonna be bettering my character to reach your level man. Kuriani 20:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Your Char idea,s are superb can you do me a fav and make couple of chars for me cuz im not going to be on much for the next 2 weeks --AZER3L 13:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Answer. That depends. Are you going to continue to badmouth other's work, and disrespect people just because of their status? If so then no. If you are willing to be respectful then yes. I hope I don't have to take your right's to the chat from you again. '1NF3RNO ' talk 17:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Joining the Taichibukai Can my character Katsu join the Taichibukai. He ''seems a bit weak now but wait a bit and you'll see that he's way stronger XD '''Frog?No-Hippo Talk Main Character 21:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for letting me join :) I'll make a vice member soon, once I've finished with Katsu :P Frog?No-Hippo Talk Main Character 21:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to do a collab with you :) When and where? XD [[User:Frog?No-Hippo|''Frog?]][[User talk:Frog?No-Hippo|No-'']][[Katsu|''Hippo]] 00:34, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I only have one character and that's Katsu. He can go up against anyone you'd like, I don't really mind :) Also, you misspelled your username for your signature, so the link that links to this talk page is broken :P [[User:Frog?No-Hippo|Frog?]][[User talk:Frog?No-Hippo|No-'']][[Katsu|''Hippo]] 00:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll start it off. Can you give me about 10 minutes? I'm in the middle of editing something :P [[User:Frog?No-Hippo|Frog?]][[User talk:Frog?No-Hippo|No-'']][[Katsu|''Hippo]] 00:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I've started the collab :) It's called Former Shichibukais Meet!!, hope you like the name :P [[User:Frog?No-Hippo|Frog?]][[User talk:Frog?No-Hippo|No-'']][[Katsu|''Hippo]] 01:04, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, let's make this collab about how he finds out about the organization :P It'd be a great way for Katsu to figure out a way to join eventually XD Also, Katsu and Tsuyaka are gonna fight, right? :P [[User:Frog?No-Hippo|Frog?]][[User talk:Frog?No-Hippo|No-'']][[Katsu|''Hippo]] 01:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Oops, I just edited :P Before I change my edit, when did Tsuyaka leave the Shichibukai? 'Cause Katsu joins sometime after the Whitebeard War. [[User:Frog?No-Hippo|Frog?]][[User talk:Frog?No-Hippo|No-'']][[Katsu|''Hippo]] 01:22, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much, lol. That sounds great XD I really outta wait you to reply before making my edits XD Tag, you're it :P [[User:Frog?No-Hippo|Frog?]][[User talk:Frog?No-Hippo|No-'']][[Katsu|''Hippo]] 01:30, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hello. Sorry that I didn't tell you that I went to bed last night :P Anyways, I was also a bit busy today after school but now I'm free to continue the collab. Tag~ XD :[[User:Frog?No-Hippo|Frog?]][[User talk:Frog?No-Hippo|No-'']][[Katsu|''Hippo]] 22:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thanks for letting my character join it is a great honor Sure thing I don't mind at all if you want to throw in Dokugata as well. It'll make things even more interesting in my opinion, in a sort of plot twist-ey kind of way. (Also, I can't wait to hear your thoughts as to what you want Dokugata to do in the collab. Not to mention if you have any ideas for The Jolly Pirates as well. ^_^) Wyvern 0m3g4 19:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Just read your edit and thought you did a great job. :) I'm about to get started on my edit while I still have time to do so. Wyvern 0m3g4 09:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, cool. I'll get onto editing soon. But first, i'd just like to see whether you want to start Part 2 or not. It looks like I might add the page myself, since it'll be my edit coming up, but I just wanted to see how you felt about this (as in, whether you wanted to be the one to add Part 2 or not.) Meh, just another one of my dumb questions I suppose. XD Wyvern 0m3g4 02:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah, alright. Sorry to hear about the chat kicking you out though. >_< As for Part 2, I think it'd be best to make the new page, then add the edits, but that's just me and how I do things. If you'd prefer having me add the edit in now, THEN have the page created, then that's fine too. I'm not picky. :P Wyvern 0m3g4 03:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, then i'll go and add my edit now, then we can start Part 2. I'm glad to see how well this collab is going. It's really getting good. Wyvern 0m3g4 22:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Edit Your turn my Prince エースファン死に死に殺し 23:12, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Edit Man Acefan4242546 Your turn to edit collab unless your off okay 23:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC)23:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC)23:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC)23:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC)エースファン死に死に殺し 23:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey about the Collab Hey Kazekage I see where your coming from I guess I forgot what my character is dealing with and I will change it immediately if you have any suggestions plase let me know k.I also will be adding a picture to the Taichibukai page for the Vice Admiral's as I got rid of them bots okay. エースファン死に死に殺し 23:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yo yo i say your char and Love them wanna do a Collab with me --HellKing 00:21, November 10, 2011 (UTC) not yet could you maybe help me with a Char and a Df im not very good at them --HellKing 00:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) of course The Insane Jester him self i just love him --HellKing 00:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Majikku Yo! This is FMF. Thanks for confiding me of your concerns. I understand that you are creating a new race in the OP world. In fact, you are trying to be creative so there's nothing wrong with that. However, please know that everyone is trying to help you. Just know that even though OP is a world which reality that is more crazy than other still has its own limited sense of reality. About your race being born from negative emotions. Like others, I can't help sense that this gives out a "Bleach" vive. I know that you are a bleach fan and you admire Tit kubo's work. I read the manga too. but know you creating a species in the OP world. There are no spirtual and demon theme at all. there are no evidence of demons actually existing in that world (humans who are beyond evil do not count) so living beings being formed by negative emotions is a no go. Also, Kaze, in every world of fiction. There will always be hate since most manga are based on mostly humans who live on Earth. Humans have emotions. Sadness, love, jealousy, excitement, surprised, and hate. Your logic of so much "HATE" would apply to any world with humans as a dominant race. SO THE MAIN PROBLEM is that OP does not have a demon or spiritual theme. I know your race has a physical body. that's good. If you want to use negative emotions as a theme, then I suggest instead of being born from negative emotions, how about they feed off them? Such as they love to being around sad people and somehow eat their negative emotions as their unique ability. Since they consume such things, they need more people who are sad and angry. So they cause problems for others to EAT more of their stress. The highest class might get more benefits from eating negative emotions or eat more types of negatives emotions than the lower classes. Also, I don't think the # of the species who are running around the world doesn't really matter. The amount of characters you made for this species should depend on you. You can make as much as you want. I mean there are a lot of human characters in this wiki. As for magic or Maijkku,....I need to get back to you on that later. It's late here. Don't worry. thought. I still plan on addressing your concerns. See ya. FoolishMortalFOOL User_talk:FoolishMortalFOOL 08:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Re Pretty much, the main unwritten rule that the Marines think you have broken is that your characters or DF have interfered with canon or have violated the laws of the OP world. You see, unlike some other OP fanon wiki. We do not create alternate timelines, dimensions, or universe from OP. We just made characters and DFs that are possible to happen in the canon storyline but do NOT contradict what happens with the storyline. We just try to abide by Oda's reality as much as possible to avoid any issues in the community. I am NOT exactly sure what rules that you are breaking but let me provide of some examples that I do know 1) Your new race just involves way too many powers to the point that DFs are a joke in the OP world and that somehow demons and spirits exist in OP. 2) Jeido Jeido no Mi- in this case, it's just conflicts in knowledge of the world and of how Logia DFs really work. Jade does not naturally occur in a liquid state. So I guess we just have to make the unwritten rule an WRITTEN RULE to avoid any more problems. FoolishMortalFOOL User_talk:FoolishMortalFOOL 05:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Yo! I would've unbanned you in about an hour but~ Ferno has informed me that you were kickbanned before once already, so your 24 hours just got bumped up to 72 hours :P So, you'll be unbanned in 49 hours and 5 minutes XD Yo! You've been unbanned from chat. Have fun~ XD Impel Down 5.5 Yo, Kazekage21. This is FoolishMortalFOOL. Remember that I have told you that the Marines actually bended the rules for you to stay at this wiki? Because of concerns that DevilJonah was banned at much faster rate than you despite you commited much more offenses than him such as purposely starting arguments with other users and even to the point you insult them. So to punish you for your actions, No, you will not be banned from this wiki but you are a step away from that status. So as a Marine, I regretfully sentenced you to Level 5.5 of Impel down. If you are not familar with our punishment criteria, go to the link below. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Marine_Headquarters/Clean_Up_Committee '''LVL 5.5 : Newkama Land /Okama Hell' Sent off with a warning of being banned/ Lock all pages and no new pages created by user for 2 weeks Strip of all rewards So now, I am warning of your situation and that you are very close to being banned. So for now, despite what the above punishment said, I only locked some of your pages out of mercy but you are not allowed to create any new pages at all for 2 weeks. I hope that you can learn from this and that we can get along much better later. FoolishMortalFOOL 02:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) This time? No, that's NOT the case at all. I am full aware that you haven't done any recently as well as some users pointed out but you're being punished not from a recent problem but all of the problems that happened so far. You may be clean now but your past actions prove otherwise. Other users do fight back for their work but you seem like we do it for discrimation or out of hate. There's a difference in trying to help and just plain hating on you. I don't discourage users arguing for their pages if you resort to insults and eager for a heated arguement, that's a different matter. I mean I argue for my pages now and then ( I wish you can see that and even argue against Ferno sometimes but I don't insult him). I do not settle for that kind of behavior at all. I hate you? I do not tolerate crude accusations like that. At first, I admitted that I said that I treat you like any other user in this wiki but no, instead of the idea I just give you the harsh treatment, it's the exact opposite, I actually bended the rules for you. Like I said , I don't have a pure hate for you. If that was the case, I would have banned you earlier. Keep in mind that you would have been banned much sooner and you're lucky you're still here. I gave you chances but you don't seem to want to take them. Still to this day, I was hoping there would be no more problems and I don't want to be the one to ban you. If you think I hate you, that's fine. If you hate the marines, that's fine but don't blame everything on them. If you think what I said is crap, that's fine. But if you resort to insults to my fellow users, then you drew the line! But in this case, why are you being punished? It's because it's strange that you haven't been punished at all other than being banned from chat but that doesn't really matter since you can log in as Sentonara and other accounts. Know that this lasts for 2 weeks. That's all. I'll repeat. That's nothing wrong with defending your work at all but insults and misplacement anger are just not tolerable in this wiki. I hope that after the 2 weeks are over, this can all be settled. FoolishMortalFOOL User_talk:FoolishMortalFOOL 04:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE Hello, KK. Sorry for the delay in replying to your message to me. I wanted to get my facts straight and address all parts of your message. So you admitted that you insulted Ferno about Nova. Okay, you claimed that was a response to his opinion that Dokugata was nothing. Strange, when I looked at the comments of Dokugata. I found two of Ferno's comments. "Wow, Other than the Bounty this is a really good creation" "Im fine with his bounty now the 350mil one he looks like a really well thought out character. Good Job Kazekage! I look forward to your future work :) " So I'm guessing he insulted you through chat? Tell me about it then of what he said. I admit that saying your first character is nothing is harsh unless if they offer constructive criticism. About your Danu Danu group, yes it was wrong to assume that they are for the same group but at the same time, it's not. I mean it is possible since you were making so many of those models especially since they are Mythical Zoan DFs, the rarest kind of DF. But the more important reason why they assumed was that 4 of your danu models were in possession of 3 members (Kage, Ryan, and Alexander) of the Bagans family. Considering how rare it is for one to have consumed a Mythical Zoan DF, it's even more rare for 4 DFs of EVEN the same DF family to be in the same family and somehow two mythical DF users were in the Taichibukai. I don't see it as your fault but there was just a misunderstanding so it's everyone's fault. Your spoilers are just to clear out that misunderstanding so what's the problem? it's solved right? As for gen0 banning you from chat. You thought he was being funny? If that's your sense of humor, ok but I'm not into that kind. Anyway he banned you for arguing with Red falcon Randy and MG. If you think the Marine provoke you into fighting? From what I have heard, you usually start the argument whenever someone talks about your pages and comments about them. If you don't like what you hear, you would just complain about it and try to get the freaking last word despite others like gen0 said to you guys to stop fighting! Don't think you're not at fault at all! The first time I had a private chat with you when I told everyone else to get out to we can talk one on one, when MG entered at times, you would constantly provoke MG to argue with you. You said that you wanted him to tell you why he doesn't like you or your pages. I told you to stop but NO! You wouldn't! I had to stop MG from talking to you too! Then you had to do it again the next time we had a serious talk with each other. Remember I talked to you about shonen jump's slogan and where your race came from? You were constantly provoking RFR and MG, you said you were expecting insults! No wonder I thought you were the one who started the arguments! I was a witness to both of them! As for the Enel thing? You thought I looked stupid on that. Fine then. Ok. I'm sorry that I didn't know that was your quote instead of Demetrius's quote. I just wanted answers! nothing wrong with that. And yet you insult MG on that page. You called him stupid! You told me before that you thought he was insulting your character. Well, I don't see that way! I mean I don't think of your character in low regards but I agree with MG that Enel would bow down to Demetrius or anyone at all! Enel has a God-complex! He would never bow to anyone since he thinks that he is the uppest class! I'm basing this on fact! not out of hate! I'm not insulting your character! It's my view! that's it! nothing more! So shame on you for calling MG and me stupid! I ask questions! You can answer them to clear up my misconceptions! See! happy ending but you had to resort to insults! WTF! As for the reasons why you are being punished! FINE! You don't know! You complain! complain! complain! complain!complain! complain! to every user every single day! We try to get along and yet you still complain! You act like that we just hate you particularly! Well, you seem to want that happen based on the two serious chats that I had with you earlier! Yes, I know that you argue with MG! I did consider punishing him so I did! along with others that I considered at fault! Like I said! YOU COMPLAIN A LOT! I listen to my marines? well of course I did! I listen to non marines too you know! Like MG, RFR, caring, HB etc. Now I'm listening to you! I did that in our two serious chats too! I banned MG from chat too! (for 3 days) along RFR! ( 1 day)and I will punish ferno next! I am still considering his punishment depending on your reply. I judged them on the seriousness of their actions! Don't think that I didn't know they were involved! but you! Ever since you came! Most of the stress of managing this wiki came! YOU! YOU! The reason you are punished is not b/c of the hate from me but from other users! You could have been banned from here already but NOOO! I wanted to help you! but you don't seem to rise up to my expectations! I just wanted PEACE!!!! that's what i want! I'm so great? AH!!! AHAHAHHA! then you wouldn't be insulting me, would you? calling me a dumbass? I haven't even insulted you! I still haven't so yet despite using a few cuss words at you! Not fighting me? You insulted me two times already! About 13th becoming vice-admiral, I don't know who you heard that from but HA!!! ALL COMPLETELY FALSE!! Didn't you know? He didn't want to become a marine even though we encouraged him. He just finally accepted it in the end! AND GUESS WHAT?! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO MADE HIM A VICE-ADMIRAL!! I thought he was a normal user who was the head of the DF COMMITTEE UNTIL SOMEONE POINTED IT OUT! It's even unfair of you to think that's what happened! well, you were wrong! last but not least, OMG! YOU'RE F****ING BLIND!!! there! I insulted you! I admit that! You always said that we talk about crap about your pages right? WELL TELL ME!!! WHICH ONE of your pages did they insult you in?! I actually took the Freaking time! to look through almost all of your pages! I have found a few insults by ferno towards you (yes, I will punish him for that) but you had insults towards other too but getting to the point of why you're F*****Ing blind! OMG! What a surprise! You actually have compliments on your pages! What a miracle! Oh wait! it wasn't b/c it was already there! Why didn't you mention them before? I mean I even saw some compliments by MG and Gen0! You know what else? The shichibukai election? those two you thought were funny? They actually nominated you for Best Villain Creator? HOW FUNNY! So your pages aren't crap after all? they were good after all! SO....don't just focus on the bad stuff! There's good stuff as well! I suggest you look through all of your pages and look at the positive comments! To be honest, I was expect a lot of negative comments based on your previous message! But instead, no, I barely found any! instead I see COMPLIMENTS!!! as well as constrictive criticisms. Humor me a little! Where are all of the crap they are saying about your characters? was constructive criticism = insults according to you? Me and others have already told you! You're allowed to criticize our pages! I encourage it! I mean that's why we have the comment feature in this wiki! I could have disabled it but that wouldn't lessen our chances to improve our pages! I wanted you to improve your pages! YOUR PAGES ARE NOT PERFECT! MY PAGES ARE NOT PERFECT!! (I admit to that........most of them are empty) NO ONE'S PAGES ARE PERFECT!!!! That's why we comment! We help each other to be closer to perfection! so help us to help you! I mean you criticized me on my supreme pirates' bounties! so what's wrong with us doing the same to you? helping? Neither of us are not allowed to insult each other's characters. that would be too blunt but you told me before that comments on your page are insults to you! so what's the point of trying to help you?! Like I said, you just don't like hearing what you don't like to hear! that's fine! But don't ignore their perspectives! You would just prove you're just not open minded! You're better than that! I mean come on! I even argue with the users! even ferno! but I don't try to start a fight with him or have a last word! Sure, I admit I try to reason with him and be stubborn at times but I was willing to compromise! why can't you do the same thing! I'm not your enemy! I don't want to punish you, MG, RFR, and ferno but they have to accept their responsibilities. so do you! You are at fault too! Don't think you can't stay here! this is a chance! Please! I hope that you can take this chance before it's too late and that we can get along! So tell me what you have to say! No fights intended. just talk from your side of the case. I'm listening now. FoolishMortalFOOL 06:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE Thank you for your reply and giving me a heads up about wiki central. I understand that fact too many opinions on your pages can get some people irritated and cause you to lose your flow of creativity just to fix little things that people pointed out in your pages. You don't have to fix them right away, just said you will fix it later and that you working something else at the moment. Pretty much, you can give them notice that you acknowledge their concern/ comment/ idea and will fix your pages at some time. As for the whole thing b/w you and ferno. I have a better understanding of what's going on now. Ferno should not have insulted you or insulted you back and make crude allegations about your characters. he should have known better as you should have too. You were also at fault too. So know that both sides has resorted to inexcusable behavior which results in punishment. Just know that I will punish Ferno despite that he is the Fleet Admiral of the wiki. I don't show favoritism to any user when it comes to serious situations like this. He should have behaved in a more appropriate manner so he has to take responsibities for his actions. Thank you for reading my messages and replying calmly back. Just so you know, your punishment lasts until December 2nd so you can't edit the LOCKED pages and go to chat until then. I hope you can stay in this wiki too and that we can all get along. FoolishMortalFOOL 03:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yo Sorry KK but I did say that your punishment lasts until January 2nd. You are not allowed to create new pages, go to chat, edit the locked pages until then. No prob and have a good holiday. Apology Yo Kaze-san. I have decided to be the better person and apologize for my action the other day. I apologise for the accusation "Most of your work are merely tweaked copies from the bleach fanon" and i sincerely apologise if it has offended you. However, Im not apologising for alot of your allegations toward's me. I will not be apologising for calling your character's freaks, as everyone (including fmf) knows that only you call them that, Im also not apologising for saying Nova can beat some of your characters. You should not ask a question if you cannot accept an answer. I apologise for a few things however, I apologise that while I have Kb'd you I had not Kb'd MG, when I should have. For that I do sincerely apologise as it was extremely wrong. I also apologise for not kbing your sentonara account with your kk, as that led to more argument's and confrontation. Overall, I apologise for the accusation I made to you about the whole bleach to OP thing, and I apologise for not fully following my duty as an admin. I hope we can eventually be friends. P.S. This apology is of my own accord. Nobody knew that I decided to do this and nobody made me do this. This apology is genuine. :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 00:50, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo. I noticed you messaging Yuma so I took a look. Exactly who were you accusing were abusing their powers? '1NF3RNO ' talk 13:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Its Ok Kaze-san, We apologised to one another remember? I thought we had settled our differences. But when I read the message, I was curious which fanon you were talking about. I do admit that I did have some suspicions it would be myself and other's, but it was mainly a curiousity on other's. I have to admit though, them kb'ing you on the FT chat . . . was an abuse of power, Fortunately we don't do that here!! Tbh most of us are afraid to use what power's we have as alot of us fear it would be classed as an abuse of power. Anyways, Im pretty sure your punishment is over very soon. Congrat's on becoming a Shikibukai dude. Also, The main active admins here are myself and FoolishMortalFOOL, as you have seen he is the kind one while I am the more . . . demanding one. He is yin and I am yan, He is lean and I am strict! If you need either of us, please do leave a message on the talk page, or catch us on chat! (when your rights are given back) Thank you for co-operating with the law's of the fanon! '1NF3RNO ' talk 17:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE Oh that's fine. go aheadFoolishMortalFOOL 05:44, December 26, 2011 (UTC) i was wondering if my Characther Yuma may be Apart of your Taichibukai --Yuma Uchiha 02:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Kukukuku im glad we see eye to eye --Yuma Uchiha 03:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes im Quiet Sure they would get along Perfect but i must know why is such a fine gentlemen like you not on the chat i would love to converse with you --Yuma Uchiha 03:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I see but until that day i friend why not meet me here http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat --Yuma Uchiha 03:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) kukukukukuku my dear friend im sad to tell you this but a las i must change my Lovley Yuma's Picture because of others and i am hoping to see you on that chat link i gave you --Yuma Uchiha 03:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) oh where have you gone my Lovely friend --Yuma Uchiha 04:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh My why would people do this to you Yuma Uchiha 04:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Sig Yo! Kaze, your sig is adding your cateogry to other people's talk pages, so can you fix that pwease? :3 Thanks~ Kage enter the chat plz we have to continue Lixis eithus Von krin 03:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Lixis10 sup Im back to chat yet again